


Winter Storm

by Wanderlust14



Series: MDimileth Week Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Fluff, M/M, Post War, Winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: A winter storm has come to Fhirdiad.For MDimileth Week on Twitter. Day 6: Weather
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: MDimileth Week Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022593
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Winter Storm

The wind howled like an enraged demonic beast. Byleth looked out the window, but could see nothing but white. He had heard winters in Faerghus could be fierce and this storm certainly proved it. 

“I had been hoping for a calmer winter for you, but it has been a few years since we had a storm this bad. It was time.”

Byleth glanced back and found Dimitri standing in the doorway of his borrowed office. It had been six months since the end of the war and with the delicate ongoing negotiations, Dimitri had invited him to stay in Fhirdiad. There was a part of him that had been worried about spending a winter there, but the temptation to be with Dimitri and to be part of the peace talks convinced him. 

They were hard work. Building a Kingdom was never going to be easy and with the bad blood that still existed between the Alliance, Kingdom, and Empire, it was going to take a while before everyone could agree on anything. Still, he enjoyed his time in Fhirdiad. It was not a large city, neither as grand as Enbarr nor as lovely as Derdriu, but it had its own charm and Byleth enjoyed getting a chance to spend time with his friends without a war looming over them.

Probably the best thing was getting to see Dimitri. The man looked so much healthier than he had during the war. Even though he was now carrying a greater burden than was fair, he seemed to be thriving. His smiles came easier, he laughed more often, and the shadows in his eyes disappeared as he worked to better the lives of everyone in Fodlan. The work was hard, but Dimitri was doing well and there was nothing Byleth wanted more for him.

“How long will it go on for?”

“Probably the rest of today, perhaps into tomorrow, bot not too much longer.” Dimitri stood next to him, “But Fhirdiad knows what to do with such a storm and we have been working hard to ensure our people were ready.”

Byleth nodded, “That is good. What do you normally do during such a storm?”

“Normally, I would say work, but I’ve been barred from my office for the rest of the day.” Byleth looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Dimitri chuckled, “I know, but Felix, Ingrid, and Dedue are insisting and I would rather not argue with all three.”

“Wise man.”

“Thank you.” Dimitri replied, but then he smirked, “Though I hope you know that if I am forbidden from working, so are you.”

“Dimitri.” Byleth said unamused.

“No, I will hear nothing of it. You work just as hard as I do. If the King is not working, neither shall the Archbishop.”

“That is not a thing.”

“Now it is.” Dimitri said with a smile full of mischief. “Besides, it will be good to take a break from negotiations. Perhaps after making it through a storm, Leicester and Adrestia will prove a little more amendable.”

Byleth rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly. He knew he was not going to win this discussion. “Very well, what shall we do during this storm?”

“I have an idea.” Dimitri said, holding out his arm.

Byleth took it and allowed Dimitri to lead him from the office. The castle was cold and drafty, but he loved it anyway. Its stones were rich with history and, though Dimitri’s stories frequently had a bittersweet quality about them, this was the place he grew up. Byleth could imagine the others and him as small children running through these very hallways without a care in the world. Even though those memories hurt Dimitri now, Byleth hoped one day he could look back and smile at those innocent times. 

They soon arrived at the family quarters and Dimitri welcomed him inside. The quarters were designed to be warm and inviting with soft rugs, comfortable seating, and fine art on the walls, but Byleth had mixed feelings about them. They would make a comfortable home for a family, but they were much too large for a single person. He worried about Dimitri being alone in here, getting lost in a space with too many memories and not enough people. However, the King did not appear to spend much time in here. He worked far more than he should and when he was not in meetings, he was with Byleth and their friends, so he hoped Dimitri was alright with the small amount of time he did have to spend here. 

The main room had been changed since the last time he saw it, with large pillows, blankets, and a basket placed on the ground in front of the fire. Byleth glanced at Dimitri who blushed slightly, “I was thinking we could have a picnic… my father and I used to do this during storms.”

Byleth smiled and squeezed his arm, “That sounds lovely.”

Even though the situation was new, the feeling was very familiar. It had been months since the last time he had a meal by a campfire, let alone a meal by a fire with Dimitri. It was still comforting, even if the food was higher end than what they had to eat when traveling, soft rolls in place of hardtack, finely prepared beef instead of salty jerky. He almost wished the rest of the class was there so they could listen to Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix bicker or hear one of Mercedes ghost stories or one of Ashe’s knight’s tales. However, he had Dimitri to himself, a rare prospect when everyone needed a moment with the King and he would not give that up for all the nostalgic memories. 

Soon their bellies were filled and Dimitri pulled out a deck of cards he must have hidden among the pillows. “How have you been enjoying your stay?” Dimitri asked as he laid a card down.

It was not the first time he had asked that question and Byleth had a feeling it would not be the last time either. “It has been wonderful.”

“I know I have said this before, but if there is anything you need, let us know. It is important to m-us that you enjoy your stay.”

“You have my word.”

Dimitri nodded and began to examine his cards again. Byleth looked at his handsome face relaxed yet focused and asked, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“How has it been for you? Being back here?”

Dimitri sighed, “It can be challenging. There is so much to do and so many memories here. It can be overwhelming sometimes, but having you and the others makes it easier and I did miss this place. It was a good home.”

“That is good.” Byleth said, placing a comforting hand on his arm. 

Dimitri looked at him and smiled, “Yes.” He then cleared his throat, “But I have been enjoying planning things for the castle’s future.”

“Oh? What are you thinking?”

“Well, I am slowly renovating this suite for my future family.” Dimitri replied as they gave up on the card game.

Byleth felt his breath stutter a beat before he nodded. Everyone knew Dimitri was going to need a family for the stability of all Fodlan. It was critical since Dimitri was the last of his line and the Kingdom was already unstable enough. It still hurt to think there was a woman out there who would be lucky enough to get to stand by Dimitri’s side and have his children. Byleth pushed such thoughts from his head. Their free time together was limited enough without ruining it by fretting about the future. 

Dimitri led him to the doors on the far left, taking one of the lamps so they could see in the room. “This has traditionally been the nursey.” Dimitri explained as he opened the door to reveal a room that probably would have been bright if not for the white out condition outside the windows. 

The air was cool in the room, but since the only heat was coming from the fireplace in the main sitting room, it was clearly well made. It had been painted recently, but the toys were very old and the furniture looked worn. Byleth picked up a soft and well-loved lion toy, an obvious favorite from the shabby fur and mismatched ears. He stroked the little lion’s mane and looked around. “Not much has been done.”

“No, I know my future…spouse will probably want a say, but I can picture children running through here and I have been having some of the furniture repaired. When the time comes, I want it to be nice.” Dimitri said, smiling at the little lion.

His future spouse; Byleth had heard many names whispered. To be fair to Dimitri, the man could not speak to a woman without the whispers starting; Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Catherine, Flayn, and Marianne had all been mentioned, ignoring the fact that several of these women were in relationships already. A few people have asked who he thought the King would marry, but Dimitri did not seem to favor any of them. He was just as friendly with Ingrid as he was with Annette and Mercedes and truthfully, he probably spent the most time with him by virtue of their positions. 

“That is good.” Byleth replied, returning the lion to the rest of the toys.

Dimitri nodded and then led Byleth to the room next to the nursery. This room had extensive work done on it and it had a large, but empty interior. “This room used to be for older children, but I am converting it…to the children’s mother’s room.”

Byleth glanced at him sharply. The phrasing of that was odd as was the fact the children’s mother was apparently not welcomed in his room. “Do you not wish to sleep with your wife?” He eventually asked.

Dimitri swallowed and did not look at him, “I intend to sleep with my spouse, but the children’s mother will have to sleep somewhere.”

Byleth considered the words, “You do not intend to marry the children’s mother?” 

“No.”

He was not sure what to make of that. He had assumed Dimitri would be taking a Queen, but it appeared he had other plans. “And the person you intend to marry cannot have your children?”

Dimitri snorted, “Probably not.”

“So, you know who your husband will be then.” Byleth said, feeling unsettled.

“I-” Dimitri started nervously, “It is not finalized. I have not spoken to him about it, not really.”

Their eyes met and held for a long moment. 

“Oh.” Byleth said and looked back at the room. He still felt unsettled and unsure, but something stirred inside him, something he had stomped down the first time Gilbert mentioned heirs. “It will be a beautiful room for her.”

“I think so.” Dimitri said and then led him past a few other rooms to the largest set of doors, “These are my personal chambers and, hopefully, where my future husband will stay.”

Byleth glanced around the large room. It was not nearly as extravagant as he would have thought for a King’s bedroom with large, well-made, but simple and comfortable furniture. It was all expensive, but not gaudy either. The art on the wall were mostly landscapes from around Faerghus, but he also saw images of horses and lions as well. The room fitted Dimitri well. 

“It looks nice.” Byleth said as he entered the room.

“If you were to make any changes, what would they be?” Dimitri asked in a tentative voice. 

“It is hard to say with only a lamp for light.” Byleth said as his heart clenched and probably would have pitter pattered if it could. “But I think the room suits you.”

“Thank you, but if this room was to suit you, what would you do?”

Byleth smiled as he looked around, “Not much, honestly. This looks comfortable…but perhaps a cat would be nice.”

“…A cat?” Dimitri asked incredulous.

“Yes.”

“I should have known.” Dimitri said with a laugh, “But a cat is doable. What about the nursery?”

“They need new toys and the lion you should put someplace safe.”

“Agreed.”

Their eyes met for a long moment and, in silent agreement, they returned to the main room. They needed to talk, but to do so in the darken bedroom was too much. There was too much promise and suggestion to have such a conversation. Byleth sat down on the pillows in front of the fire and this time Dimitri sat next to him. As nice as the warmth from the fire was, it was the warmth of the handsome man sitting next to him, the man he has loved since before he understood what love was that truly warmed him. 

Byleth reached out and took his hand, “I had not realized that you were not going to take a wife.”

Dimitri snorted, “You are probably the only one to not hear about the rumors going around about you and me.”

Byleth had assumed there were a few since Dimitri had rumors about him and all of his friends, but those had never reached his ear. “People talk a lot.”

“They do, but I am fine with this. The more the rumors go around, the better prepared everyone will be for such an announcement.”

Byleth looked at him and realized, “You are the one who started it, didn’t you?”

Dimitri smiled, looking pleased with himself, “It was useful.”

It was then that Byleth was reminded by the fact Dimitri was actually pretty good with courtly intrigue. He did not care about it, but he did understand it. Byleth shook his head, but smiled at him. 

Dimitri gently squeezed his hand, “So do you think you could be happy here? It is important to me that you are.”

Byleth leaned closer and saw the way Dimitri’s eye widen and the blush deepened on his cheeks. “I think I could be very happy here.” He said before kissing him.

As he pulled back for a breath, savoring the taste of Dimitri’s lips upon his own, he could not help but to ask, “Is this another thing people usually do during a storm?”

“If you are lucky.” Dimitri said with a laugh, before kissed him deeply. 

Byleth was grateful for a Faerghus winter.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted here, but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
